My Heart Isn't Made of Candy
by duchessjohanna
Summary: There once was a girl who was in love. He didn't love her back. Another boy watched from a far. He loved the girl, but she was too blinded to notice. They say love can blind you. Just ask Fionna, she knows all about it.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Hello, there people who love the gender bender world of Adventure Time! This was possibly the best thing they could have done with the show, just saying. It was amazing, so I decided to write about it. If you love Marshall LeeX Fionna fanfics than this is for you, so enjoy and review!

Disclaimer: I woke up this morning and I realized I didn't make Adventure Time. So, I crawled in a ball in the corner of my room and balled my eyes out and asked myself, "Why Marshall Lee? Why are they keeping us apart?"

Fionna loved him, she really did. So, why did he keep brushing her off and referring to her as his, "friend?" Well, Prince Gumball wasn't exactly the guy that was so keen on picking up on noticeable signs that Fionna was obviously giving. He didn't really care about anything but the Candy Kingdom and his stupid science that was so pointless in Fionna's eyes. She wanted him to love her, so badly, that she would sometimes stay up at night in the tree house and think about him non-stop. She looked in the miorre and saw something ugly; something she thought wasn't good enough. She wasn't made of candy, she made of flesh and bones; something Gumball couldn't relate to.

And even though Gumball used her for his purposes of saving his kingdom and consistently calling her his, "friend," Fionna still fell in love with his delicate pink face and gooey hair. She couldn't put her finger on it, but there was something about the way she melted at his charming voice that gave her goose bumps. And her heart hurt every time he would rave about a new invention he made, when Fionna just tried throwing him a bone. It was like he was oblivious to it, like Fionna was saving his butt for her own health. Sure, putting herself in danger on a weekly basis was just what she needed. Especially, when it involved the Ice Queen, who by the way, was Fionna's arch nemesis. Cake would always go on about how cute they would be together, but Fionna always rolled her eyes and said to herself, "Yeah, but we'll never be together." It frustrated her immensely and sometimes, Fionna wondered if it had something to do with her constant need for adventure. Was that a turn off to him? Or was it because he was a prince and a princess was what he needed. Fionna could never answer these questions because, well, Gumball was complex; a puzzle whose parts wouldn't fit together. She shook her head and wondered to herself why he never could just open his eyes.

Fionna was in the tree house with Cake, like she usually was every Saturday. It was their day to take a break from adventuring and just relax, play some video games, gossip, and best of all, for Fionna, fix her weapon collection. She has been collecting weapons for as long as she could remember. It brought her joy and she always loved getting new ones from enemies she defeated. Those were even more rewarding. For some reason she was unaware of, she relished the thought of collecting more and more. Maybe it was a reason beyond her understanding, but she knew one thing and that was that she loved her weapons.

"Girl, why are you sharpening those old pieces of junk again?" Cake asked while sitting on the couch playing videogames. Fionna turned to her loyal companion and sister and dropped her jaw.

"Cake! These are my precious treasures; they're not pieces of junk!" She rebutted.

"Well, sweetie, they're getting all rusty and what not, why not ask Gumball for some new weapons?" She asked smirking and raising an eyebrow at her sister. Fionna's cheeks rose with redness and she looked down at the floor trying to hide it. She mustered to argue back though.

"Cake, for your information, all the weapons in the candy kingdom are made of candy and unless we want to kill our enemies by giving them high blood pressure and diabetes, I doubt they'll do any good." Cake contemplated that thought.

"Well, it may be cruel, but it could work!" She laughed.

"Cake, come on, you and I both know I was joking. We need real weapons and these," she paused and picked up a 6 inch knife that was freshly sharpened and ready for battle, " are real weapons." She sliced it in the air and giggled. "Yep, no candy in this!"

Cake gave her a look but rolled her eyes and returned back to her game. She knew Fionna was just avoiding Gumball. She wondered though what she would do the next time the Ice Queen was attacking the Candy Kingdom. She brushed this thought away, though, because she knew that Fionna wouldn't hesitate to help. Fionna, no matter what the circumstances were, would assist anyone, because that's just the way she is. She knew about the whole dilemma Fionna was dealing with and really didn't know how to help her friend, because, well, Fionna wasn't very open with her emotions. She liked to keep them bottled up. Cake hoped though, that Fionna would open up to her so she could give her the advice she needed.

Author's note: So, there you have it, the first chapter. I realize it's short and the plot hasn't really been put into action, but I promise it will. If you want this to be a Gumball Fionna story, let me warn you now, that it will not be. I'm sorry, but I hate Gumball and Bubblegum, they get on my nerves. Got any suggestions? I'd love to hear them! Review now, please! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: This chapter is going to include a small bit of what's to come. So, you people who love the gender bended Adventure time, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: So, yeah, Adventure Time, not mine. Some dude owns it. I hope he enjoys his job, because I know I would if I had it. **

Fionna woke up to the lovely sunshine peeking through her window. She unzipped herself from her orange sleeping bag that she almost found impossible to sleep without and stretched her arms way above her. She had gotten some well -deserved rest. After the week prior, she needed it. Gumball, as always needed help fending off the Ice-Queen. And, well she had her other duties to fulfill for the land of Aaa. But, she didn't mind them, of course, because adventuring and being a hero was what made Fionna truly happy, especially now, when the whole fiasco with Gumball was still in play.

She went into the kitchen and saw Cake cooking some pancakes for the two of them. She was humming a song happily as she flipped one into the air and caught it effortlessly as gravity brought it back. When she noticed Fionna she smiled.

"Good mornin' sweet baby cakes, how you doin'?" Fionna smiled politely and took a seat at the dining table.

"So, Cake, what are you going to do today?" Fionna asked after 5 minutes of complete silence.

The fluffy cat pondered for a moment but then remembered what it was she was going to do.

"Oh, well, I'm going to see Lord Monocronicorn, we're having a picnic." The cat's cheeks turned a shade of pink and Fionna smiled.

"Aww, that sounds so sweet, Cake!" She exclaimed.

"Well, you can come to if you'd like," Cake offered to her.

"Nah, Cake, I don't want to be a third wheel, you two have a good time, ok?"

"Thanks, baby! Now, what are you going to do? You can't just sit around the house and do nothing all day!"

"Cake, do you know me the slightest bit? I never hang around the house; I'm always out and about. I'll probably end up adventuring somewhere today."

"The candy kingdom, I guess," Cake said matter of factly. Fionna was stunned that Cake would even bring up such a sensitive subject. She didn't know the details of the situation, but she knew the gist of it and knew that Fionna was very upset about it.

"Actually, no, Cake, I won't end up at the Candy Kingdom, not today." Fionna said with an angry look plastered on her face. Cake was surprised of the hostility dripping from her own sister's mouth,

"Well, ok then, sweet cheeks, I'll be back later." And with, that, Cake scurried out of the house, grew to her enlarged size and ran off into the distance without looking back. Fionna felt a sense of guilt overcome her. Sure, she had been hurt by the comment, but it gave her no excuse to be rude to her sister like that.

"Man, I'm really screwing things up," Fionna said as she walked outside and kicked some dirt with her white boots.

"What can I do today?" Fionna asked herself aloud as she walked through the wooded area near the tree house. She contemplated many thoughts In her head. She could do a lot of things. She could go visit Lumpy Space Prince who was always a howl to be around. She could go see the house people or she could go to the Candy Kingdom, like Cake had originally said. She shook her head. There was no way she was going to the Candy Kingdom! Why waste her breath and energy on a guy who didn't see her as anything but a friend, especially when she had been saving his butt for years? She didn't see the logic. She could even go see her old friend, Marshall Lee, the Vampire King. Fionna and him go way back. She remembered the time she first met him.

(Flashback)

Fiona walked down the dirt road of the forest wielding her sword in front of her. Her eyebrows furrowed together as her ears listened attentively for any sounds. She was prepared to fight anyone who dared to cross her path. The luscious green pine trees didn't aid her visually. In fact they made it quite difficult for her to see. She heard a crack of a tree branch in the forest and immediately whirled around and said aloud harshly, "Who's there?"

When she had no response she demanded even more roughly, "I said who's there?" She listened as here echo traveled throughout the forest. Realizing she would not receive an answer, Fiona traveled forward. Cake had come down with the flu, so she was at the tree house resting. Fiona's eyes wondered all around her. She had explored the vast forest before, but she was with Cake. Now, she was all alone.

Fiona wasn't about to let that get to her though. She trudged forward. She traveled until she came upon a clean looking pond, settled next to a dark cave which Fiona decided, was better left undiscovered and unexplored. Fiona sat her green backpack down near the edge of the river and sat down. She knew it was too late to start traveling again, so she made the decision to stay the night. She took out her canteen from her bag and drank it quickly. She was indeed parched and tired. But, she was starving above all. She remembered that sickness and all, Cake wrapped up some leftovers from her. She took it from the boldly colored sack and chowed it down, not caring that she would probably need it for tomorrow. Fiona breathed heavily as she watched the sun set to the West for the day. Another day, another adventure.

Taking out her orange sleeping bag, Fiona looked behind her at the dark cave. She was scared of it but figured if she didn't bother it, it wouldn't bother her. She zipped herself up and let her eyes gently flutter and shut. Fiona didn't sleep well that night. Perhaps it was the fact that she was near a body of water that absolutely frightened her. Fiona was always afraid of water, but she was never really sure why exactly she was. Maybe as a child she had a near death experience with it. Or perhaps she just didn't like it.

Thoughts like this often played through her mind when she thought of her phobia. Cake had tried many times to get her over her fear of water, but they always failed. Fiona would suspect it and run off, not looking back. Fiona many of times found herself becoming ashamed because of this unwanted phobia. She figured adventures were supposed to be fearless. And, fearing the water classified her as not a fearless adventurer. She tossed and turned in her sleeping bag the entire night in fear of the water literally inches from her. It also didn't help that there was a really spooky cave behind her and she knew absolutely nothing about it. She got through the night, though.

The next morning, the sun began to rise and Fiona's eyes began to open. Fiona realized today she had to get back, so she decided to pack and leave as quickly as possible. She got out of her sleeping bag, packed it up, and ate her breakfast. She went to take a drink of water from her canteen but it was empty. She went over to the bank of the pond and filled it back up so she would have enough for the journey home. Although the water frightened her, she figured she needed it to survive.

When filling her canteen she examined herself through her reflection. She made a funny face and stuck her tongue out. She laughed at how childish she was. Then, she saw another face. A face she didn't recognize, and it was right behind her. She sprung quickly into action and drew her sword on the stranger that appeared to be floating in the air.

"Who are you, what do you want?" Fiona asked furiously. The person was a guy with black hair that flung in his face. He didn't look angry, but Fiona knew better than to think he was harmless.

"I should be the one asking you that." He smirked at her.

Fiona's eyebrows furrowed together. "Oh, is that so? And why is that?" She asked in return.

"Because you're the one trespassing on my property." He said.

"What? This doesn't belong to you, this is a part of the land of Aaa, it belongs to the citizens."

"No it doesn't, I live here, right in that cave, the pond is mine too."

"Fine, I'm leaving anyway." Fiona said picking up her backpack.

"What are you anyway?" He asked flipping upside down in midair.

"I'm a human, thank you very much." The person's eyes widened.

"You're a human? Wow! I haven't seen or heard from a human in over a thousand years." This time Fiona's eyes widened.

"How have you lived for over 1,000 years?" She asked almost frightened.

"Duh, dummy, I'm a vampire; I'm immortal. Didn't you wonder why I had fangs and could fly?" Fiona's jaw opened.

"You're a vampire! Oh my gosh, I thought vampires only lived in the nightosphere." He rolled his eyes but kept his smirk planted on his face.

"Wow, you really are dumb, huh dummy?" He said in a taunting voice. Fiona's face reddened in anger. She pointed her index finger at him in an angrily fashion and said, "I'm the dumb one? Look at you, you live in a cave."

He lifted an eyebrow in confusion but laughed at her attempt to try and defend her lack of knowledge on vampires.

"If you haven't realized dummy, vampires have to live in caves, where it is dark all the time. I can only be in sunlight for a limited amount of time."

"Well, what do you know about humans?" Fiona asked accusingly. If he was going to try and insult her intelligence, she was going to do the same right back.

"That's such a coincidence little girl, because I happen to know a ton about humans. Humans are beings that were dumb enough to become almost extinct because their pride overcame them. I can see you are just the same. You seem really confident and not afraid of me. You do know that vampires feed off of blood, right?" he asked showing her his scaringly sharp teeth.

Fiona cocked her head to the side and laughed. "Please vampire, if I would have sensed any malice in you I think you would have been cut to bits, if you ask me. But, of course you can never be so sure, I suppose."

"What makes you think I won't drink your blood."

"Because you would have already done it. What would be the purpose of talking to your next meal? Or maybe you're some kind of physco who enjoys personally knowing their grub."

He smiled widely. "Maybe I am."

"Whatever you say vampire, but I don't think you would do that because you just don't seem like that kind of being."

The vampire laughed. "Alright, you got me, I wasn't going to suck your blood, I just like trying to creep out travelers that pass through my property. I eat shades of red." Fiona was perplexed at this new profound knowledge.

"Shades of red, what is that?"

"Here, in your pack, do you have anything red?" Fiona rummaged through her pack and found her red handkerchief that she almost never wore. She tossed it to him and he caught it with his fangs. Fiona saw him absorb the color from the object that was so full of brightness. When he was finished, it was completely gray; colorless.

"See? I took out the red coloring, I eat red basically." Fiona was speechless but soon found her voice. "That is flipping awesome!" She jumped up.

"It is pretty cool." The vampire admitted this.

"I wanna try!" Fiona said. The vampire knew it wouldn't work for her, but he figured seeing her attempt the impossible would be quite amusing.

"Well, got anything else red?" he asked her. She pulled out a bag full of strawberries she was lucky to have brought.

"Ok, so take the fruit and put it in your mouth," he said, "but don't bite it, not yet anyway." She did as he said.

"Now using your fangs, err, I mean canine teeth bite it but only with those two teeth." Again, she did this.

"Now, suck out the red." She did this. After she felt the red was all gone, she took the fruit out of her mouth and held it up. The vampire laughed at her failed attempt. The only thing Fiona had done was suck out the strawberry juice, none of the red.

"That's not fair! How come it works for you but not me?" She asked him.

"Well, dummy, because it only works for vampires." She gasped.

"You knew and you had me do it anyway, how completely juvenile, for a one thousand year old vampire you act like a teenager; a really ignorant teenager." He was still laughing.

"Hey, I have to have a laugh once in a while, don't I?" "I guess so. Anyways, vampire, what's your name?"

"Marshall Lee, King of the Vampires, and yours if I may ask."

"Fiona, the best flipping awesome adventurer you ever met in your entire immortal life.

But, you can just call me Fiona." She said with a laugh. "I'll try to remember that." He said sarcastically. "Well, you better, vampire. Everyone knows about Fiona, the best adventurer in the land of Aaa." "Well, I didn't and correct me if I'm wrong here, but I am a part of this, "everyone," right?" He asked. Fiona didn't feel like arguing.

Instead she said, "Shut up Lee Lee."

"Hey, I do not appreciate that nickname, Fi." He said giving her a nickname as well. Fiona just simply grinned; she knew she had found a friend for life.

(End of Flashback)

Fionna smiled remembering that fateful day. She and Marshall were great friends ever since. He always was able to bring a smile to her face, no matter what the situation was. "Well, I think I know what I'm doing today."

**Author's note: Ok, chapter 2! I really like where this story is going so I think I'm going to continue it, but guys I need some reviews, like seriously! If you like it, don't like, want to be heard, just review! I take all reviews into consideration and I truly value them. So, please review. Thank you. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi everyone! So, this is the third chapter and I haven't received a lot of feedback, which I would really appreciate. Anyways, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: Adventure Time isn't mine…**

Fionna walked through the dark forest; just like she did the day she first encountered Marshall Lee. They had grown so close since then. She could tell him anything. He would listen but then would say something sarcastic and funny at the end that would make her laugh and forget why she was upset in the first place. Perhaps, this is why she wanted to see him so badly right now. She arrived at the cave and entered nonchalantly with ease. Remember when she was afraid of the cave? Well, now she became so accustomed to it, that she just didn't mind it. Marshall's house was located in the dark depths of the cave. This way, no sunlight would reach him. He was a vampire after all. He could be in sunlight, but not for long periods of time.

She reached his house and knocked on the door loudly so he could hear. Sometimes he'd be too busy on his guitar to hear that someone was at his door. This always made Fionna laugh, but was sometimes annoying. No one answered so she knocked once more, this time with a bit more force. Finally, the door swung open abruptly and there stood Marshall Lee, in his boxers, shirtless. Fionna had to keep her eyes forward and not look at his abs. But, she almost found this impossible.

"Like what you see, Fi?" He asked smirking but obviously joking. Fionna blushed but shooed his comment aside.

"Yeah, right Marshall, whatever you say."

The vampire laughed and flipped upside down in the air.

"And what may I do for you today, my dear Fi?" He asked while his hair was pulled above his forehead thanks to gravity.

Fionna crossed her arms, smiled and said, "Are you gonna let me in or not?"

"Depends; got any red snacks on ya?" He asked. Fionna rummaged through her green backpack that she had purposely filled with red objects for him and pulled out a red apple. She tossed it to him and he caught it in his mouth.

"Here, go nuts." She said.

Soon, the coloring of the red apple was now gray and lifeless. He tossed it to the side and said, "Ok, come on in. I need to get caught up on my gossip anyway." He said sarcastically.

"Oh, yes, Marshall, the drama is to die for, I tell you." She played the game with him as they both took a seat on his red plaid couch that surprisingly wasn't gray.

He rubbed his hands together like he was waiting for the best thing ever. "Well, come on now, Fi, don't leave me hanging, what's up?"

Fionna bit her lip. She wanted to tell him, but she wasn't sure just how to do it.

"Well, Marshall, I mean, it's complicated." She said sighing and leaning her head back against the couch so she stared upwards at the dark red ceiling.

"For Gumball's sake, Fi! I was in the middle ofmy 11 hour nap, and you just come waltzing in saying you need some advice. Well, I can't really do that if I don't know the problem." He smirked.

"Actually, Marshall, that's what I wanted to talk about….Gumball." She said it in a serious and soft voice, trying to give Marshall the impression that what she was about to say was completely serious and not something to laugh about. But, of course that didn't work.

He busted out into a laughing spell and left poor Fionna sitting next to him wondering why he would think something so serious was funny.

"Marshall!" She yelled as she thumped him on the head. He continued to laugh but it began to steadily decrease and eventually he sat there wiping a few tears from his eyes.

"Oh, sorry, Fi, I thought you said Gumball, as in the Prince Gumball. As in _the_ biggest asshole of the land of Aaa." He laughed once more but stopped almost immediately after looking at Fionna's glare.

"You don't even know what I'm going to say!" She exclaimed throwing her arms in the air.

"Well, is it about Gumball?" He asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"Well….yes." she said, "And don't you dare laugh." Her voice was threatening, telling Marshall that this was indeed serious.

"Ok, ok, so what about the pink skinned candy freak?" He asked her planting his hand on his chin.

Fionna sighed. "Well, I love him, Marshall."

The words hit Marshall like a 2 ton boulder slamming him into the ground. He had to shake his head a few times to even process what she had just said.

"Um, excuse me, but can you please tell me again what you just said, I think my brain was just so shocked that I didn't know what it was you said." He explained trying to remain his cool.

"Ok, I love Gumball." Again, Marshall sat there staring at her envisioning Gumball and her getting married. Anger flowed through his veins, but he had to remain cool, for Fionna.

"Ok, so?" He asked.

"Well, I've been trying to give him hints for like forever and he just doesn't seem to get it."

"Isn't it clear then? He doesn't deserve you."

Fionna had a puzzled look on her face. "Excuse me?"

"I said he doesn't deserve you if he can't even recognize hints." His face was straight, not a hint of emotion was to be found.

"But, you're not getting the point, Marshall, I love him!" She cried.

"Well, obviously he's just too busy being a douche to see it." He said.

"God, why did I even ask for your help?" She asked.

"Because I," he pointed to himself and smirked, "am amazing."

"Yeah, well thanks for making me feel so bad about myself." She pouted and crossed her arms.

"Oh Fi, I didn't mean to make you feel bad, it's just you need to see that he's just not the kind of guy who wants to go out with a girl. He's just so absorbed with his kingdom that he just doesn't care."

"Thanks, Marshall, you're a good friend." She hugged him.

"N-no problem Fi." He stuttered a little bit but smiled.

"I think, that now, I'm just not going to go back to the Candy Kingdom." She said sighing.

"Well, that's your choice." He said.

"But, what if he does love me, Marshall?" She asked.

"_Then he better love you till the end of time." _He thought in his head but really said, "Well then, I don't know."

"Thank you, Marshall, I think I better be getting home to Cake, she'll be going nuts if I don't get back soon."

"Ok then, see ya."

"Bye Marshall." She hugged him and ran out the door, leaving poor Marshall in the dust.

He loved her, he really did. So why couldn't she see it?

**A/N:Ok, the end of chapter 3! I got a really good idea for the next chapter, so expect this story to continue. I am really sorry for the late update, it's just that I've been in school and it's been insane, but awesome at the same time and I haven't had time for it. But, anyways, I will try my hardest to make another chapter soon. Thanks my lovelies and review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello my lovelies! This is the fourth chapter and I got a good story cooked up, so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Adventure Time belongs to an epic genius…and I wish I were this genius**

The days tracked on for Fionna. She had found to live life without Gumball, and he was obviously living his on his own too. He hadn't even called her! He always did, to discuss any issues, but now, she was just a fly that he couldn't swat away. And that, made her feel terrible. But she couldn't do anything. Her life was always going to be like this, she thought. She would always be the girl everyone thought of as an adventurer, not a person to love or look at in a romantic way. Over time, she began to accept this, but Gumball never left her mind. And he never would.

"Fionna!" Cake called from downstairs. She jumped out of her bed and scaled down the stairs skipping a few and landing in front of her sister. Her face was happy, extremely happy, and it had Fionna worried.

"Yeah, Cake?" She asked.

"Well, you know that me and Lord Monochromicorn have been dating for a while now…" She motioned for Fionna to take a seat next to her on the couch.

"Oh god." Fionna thought in her head.

"Yeah and?" She asked.

"Well, ah, here just look!" She giggled and held up her paw. A diamond ring was situated on it, sparking in the day's sun. Fionna sat there, in pure shock not knowing what to say or do.

"Baby cakes, do you know what this means? We're getting married!" Cake jumped up off of the couch and danced on the floor like a maniac. Again, Fionna just sat there.

"Honeybuns, did you just hear what I said?" She asked.

"Y-yeah, Cake. I-I'm so happy for you." She managed to say.

"Well, I have to tell you Fi, I have to move out, to go to the palace where he lives, so we can be together," She said, her head drooping to the floor.

"But Cake! I'm your sister, you can't just abandon me!" Fionna stood up and pointed to herself.

"Sweetheart, I'll see you every day, I promise, I really do promise."

"This isn't fair, you get the man of your dreams and decide to leave me alone, to become what Cake? Nothing! My adventuring days are over, I have no boyfriend, Gumball hates me, and now you're leaving me?" She asked.

Cake stood there, her face still facing the floor, not willing to look Fionna in the eyes.

"I-I'm sorry, Fionna." It was one of the only times she ever called Fionna _Fionna. _

"No Cake! It's your life and I'm happy for you. Just don't expect for me to visit you anytime soon." She said.

"Look sweetie I understand the dilemma you're having with Gumball but…." She spoke in a soft delicate voice, until Fionna interrupted her with her angry more demanding one.

"The only dilemma I have with him is that he refuses to look beyond his science and kingdom! She exclaimed.

"You need to learn to forget and forgive!" Cake yelled back.

"I will never forget, Cake! Never!" Her voice was now at its highest volume.

"Well then that's pathetic." Cake said.

"You know what, I'm done." Fionna ran out of the tree house leaving Cake standing in the living room by herself, with her ring. Fionna ran and ran and ran until she found a nice spot underneath a tree. She sat down and buried her hands in her lap, hiding her face. Then, she let them come. Her tears ran down her face and created a puddle in her lap. Never in her entire life, had Fionna cried this much. Her pride was badly hurt from the incident, but at the moment, she could have cared less.

"Gumball, now Cake, oh god!" She cried into her skirt. She picked her head up when she heard a weird noise form the bush. Gingerly, she retrieved her sword.

"Who's there?" She asked aloud. When there was no answer she said, "Answer me or be chopped to pieces!"

At this point an elderly looking fox emerged from the bush, looking innocent. Her feminine voice spoke up.

"Oh please, I'm only an old lady. I wouldn't hurt a fly!" She said.

Fionna sighed and dropped her weapon. "Sorry Fox, I thought you were looking for trouble."

"Oh no, I'm just out for a little stroll, enjoying the nice weather." She answered.

"Yeah, I wish I could say the same." Fionna replied.

"What bothers you, young one?" She asked.

"Just some personal stuff." She said.

"A wise man once said you can tell your family almost anything, but you can tell a stranger your life story." The fox said. Fionna looked at her confusingly.

"Really?" She asked.

"Probably not, but possibly." The fox answered.

"Not to be rude fox, but I don't have time for fairytales here." Fionna said.

"Hear me out, young one." The fox said. After moments of pondering, Fionna finally sighed and said, "Ok, Fox, tell me what you wanna tell me." The fox cleared her throat and sat next to Fionna.

In a whispery voice she said, "What if I could give you a wish that could fix everything." Fionna's face was in disbelief.

"Oh sure, some magic bologna. Spare me the time, Fox." Fionna said.

"Just listen, young one!" She demanded.

"Ok, I'm listening."

"It can be any wish, anything. As long as it was to fix your problems. Just say the words and your worries will be gone." She said. The fox was so convincing, but Fionna was still apprehensive.

"Anyhting?" She asked.

"Yes, anything."

Again, she pondered. She thought about the possibilities, and smiled.

"Ok, Fox, you got yourself a customer."

"What is your wish, young one?" she asked.

"I want my life to be like I imagine it in my mind, perfection." She said.

"It shall be done. When you wake up tomorrow, your dream will be a reality." The fox said.

"So how much is this going to cost me?" Fionna asked rubbing her thumb and index finger together.

"Oh, consider it a gift, from me to you." The fox said.

"Wow, thanks." Fionna said.

"Oh no, thank you." She said slipping back into the forest. As she left Fionna smiled.

"Maybe my life will finally be perfect." She said.

**A/N: Yes, I made Cake look like a total meany! I'm sorry but it had to happen! But I promise, the good part is coming soon. Review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Chapter 5 everyone! Whoop Whoop! Ok, so just for starters I would like to thank all the reviewers who just reviewed my story. I love you guys and will be sure to check out your stories! So, I'm going to continue the story because I have a pretty good idea of what's going to happen, so prepare! Thanks my lovelies, and enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: No more witty disclaimers *sad face*. But yeah Adventure Time isn't mine, sadly. **

Fionna went home to the tree house and didn't bother to speak to Cake. She figured if the fox was right, she would have plenty of time to do that tomorrow, when her life was perfect. Fionna situated herself in her bed and smiled placing her arms behind her head. "Soon," she sighed, "everything will be the way it's supposed to be." And with that, Fionna closed her eyes and prepared for the life she had always wanted.

00000oooooo000000

"We'll have the flower vases set here, oh and the licorice wood tables set over there….and don't forget the candy cane pillars that are to be set up here." Fionna heard a voice and turned over on her side, not wanting to investigate it at all. Her eyes remained closed and she bent her legs up to her chest feeling the silky sheets beneath her, a material different from her orange sleeping bag. But she didn't take note of this right away.

"No peppermint maid, we do not need anything right now, now shoo, leave us." The voice appeared again, this time causing Fionna to slowly open her eyes and see a blurry sight of pinks, blues, and sugary madness which left Fionna confused. This did not resemble her tree house wooden walls at all. As her vision returned, the sight came into focus. She sat up and rubbed her eyes and looked down at herself. Why was she dressed in a cotton candy threaded nightgown and why was her hair down instead of tucked away behind her hat? God, what was going on? She shuffled out of the bed and noticed it was made of licorice wood and the covers were made from the coats of the cotton candy sheep.

"Oh good morning my darling." The man who was speaking came over and kissed her on the lips and hugged her gently.

"Gumball?" Fionna said as she pushed him away examining his pink skin and gooey hair that was perfectly shaped.

"Yes my dear?" He asked holding her hands in his.

"It's….really….you." She said astonished looking him up and down.

"Of course it is!" He said "Who else would it be?"

"Yeah, of course it's you! My mind is just frazzled is all." Fionna said giggling. Her dreams had been recognized.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Well, I am off to the Fire kingdom. Flame Prince and I are going to discuss a few issues between our two nations. I trust that while I am gone you will keep the responsibilities as the queen and watch over the kingdom." He said looking down at her. Fionna blushed and didn't really know how to respond.

"Oh, well, of course Gumball, that is my job, right?" She smiled cheesilly. He did not smile at all.

"Yes, it is. Now when I get back I expect the kingdom to be in tip top shape. Thank you Fionna, now I must leave. Good day." And with that he left the room, leaving poor Fionna in the room by herself, responsible for an entire kingdom for a week.

"What am I going to do?" she asked herself.

"Cake, where's Cake, she'll know what to do." Fionna decided and bolted out of the room to find Peppermint Maid so she could tell her where Cake was.

"Peppermint Maid!" She called.

"Yes, dear?" A woman's high voice came from a room down the hall. Fionna made her way over and slowly stepped into the room to find the maid silently folding clothes.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but can you tell me where Cake is?" She asked.

"Yes, Cake is in the throne room with her husband. You can go see her if you like, my queen." She said.

"Oh, you don't have to call me your queen ,Fionna will do." She said trying to seem nice.

"No I insist, my queen, it is your right to be called our queen."

"but, you don't have to." Fionna insisted.

"Oh please, Gumball insists on making us call you queen, it is required, dear."

"Oh, well, ok then, sorry I don't want to get you in trouble."

"Not a problem, my queen." She answered.

And with that Fionna left in search of Cake. This was all so odd to Fionna. She wasn't used to being called a queen and certainly wasn't used to wearing dresses and fancy attire. But, this was her dream, and she loved it, or so she thought she did.

"Cake!" fionna called as she entered the throne room. Cake was situated on a smaller throne next to her husband and was being fed candy by another servant. She looked like she was being pampered.

"Leave us." Cake said and the servant walked away quickly, her eyes watering for some odd reason.

"Well, that wasn't very nice, Cake." Fionna said.

"Oh, Queen Fionna, you are so naïve, you have all this power, yet you do not utilize it the way you should."

"Excuse me?" Fionna said.

"You are the prime of the kingdom, the highest monarchy, so use it darling!" Cake said.

"Cake, you're not acting like yourself." Fionna answered worriedly as she stepped back from the extravagant cat who was once her sister.

"Is this not what you wanted?" Cake asked.

"No I do want it, I have it. But, can't you just act like the Cake I once knew?" Fionna asked shrugging her shoulders.

"Once knew? You mean when we were living in that dump of a tree house? When adventuring was our source of happiness?" She said. Even her husband laughed.

"Yes." Fionna answered fiercely.

"Well then, my queen, you ae indeed a fool."

"You know what. This…" She motioned to the environment around her, "isn't working. I don't want this anymore. I'm leaving."

"Oh, I wouldn't do that if I were you." Cake said. As Fionna walked towards the exit, two guards stepped in front of her.

"You see Fionna, you can never escape. This, is your new life."

"No it's not! I'll get out of here somehow." Fionna ran from her and went back to her room and closed the door behind her. What had gotten into Cake? Why was she acting like that? She didn't know, but she knew one thing, and that was that she needed to get out of there.

Fionna looked out of the stained glass windows for hours . She had nothing else to do. They overlooked the entrance to the palace and she liked to see who was coming in and out of her castle. Then she saw a figure being held by two guards and was being brought to the palace. They were holding him like he was a criminal. As the figures got closer, Fionna was able to see who this man was. And that man looked a lot like the Vampire King who was her best friend.

**A/N: Oh My Glob you guys! Drama Bomb! LOL! So, yeah I bet you guys didn't see that one coming. So, I have the best idea for the next chapter so expect an update soon. If I fail to do this, I apologize. Thanks for the continued support and I love you guys! Review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey you guys this is the 6****th**** chapter which I am really happy about. The, "fiolee," part of the story is coming up in this chapter, so enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Adventure Time doesn't belong to me. :P**

"Marshall!" Fionna yelled as she put her face up against the window. "Oh no Marshall, what have you done?" She exclaimed.

He didn't see her because his head was held down low. Perhaps he was too ashamed to pick his head up. Fionna ran out of her room and back down to the throne room where the entrance to the palace was. She ignored Cake and her husband. As the two guards entered with Marshall, he picked his head up and saw Fionna. His eyes lit up but he didn't say anything. They walked him right by her.

When they left the throne room she went up to Cake and asked her in a serious and threatening voice.

"Where are they taking him?" She asked.

"Where all the other criminals go, to the dungeon. When Gumball gets back he'll decide his punishment. Most likely it will be something simple like community service, but it depends on what mood he's in."

"I want to see him." Fionna said.

"Who, the criminal?" Cake asked.

"Yes."

"I guess you're allowed to. Maid!" She called. Immediately, a servant woman appeared.

"Yes, my lady?" She asked.

"Take the Queen to the dungeons to see a criminal."

"Yes, my lady. Right this way my queen." The servant girl led Fionna through some corridors and down a few flights of stairs. They soon arrived at a dark area that was damp and very frightening.

"Now which prisoner do you wish to see, my queen?" The servant girl asked.

"Oh um, I wanted to see the vampire."

"Are you sure, my queen, he's a vampire." She said the word vampire in a revolting way as if he was some disgusting creature.

"Yes, I'm positive." Fionna nodded her head in assurance.

"Well, ok, I suppose." The servant got a key off of a hook on the wall and guided her over to his cell. Marshall sat against the wall, his eyes shut. The servant opened the cell and let Fionna in quickly and shut the door behind her.

"Leave us, please." Fionna said.

"Yes, my Queen." She answered. The servant went up the stairs and left.

"Marshall!" Fionna said running to him and shaking him. He opened his eyes and when he saw Fionna he hugged her tightly.

"Jesus Fionna, next time you decide to become a Queen, give me a little notice, ok?" He smirked.

"Oh Marshall, you have no idea what I have gone through in the past few hours."

"Ok, well, tell me, I'm dying to know." He said still holding her closely to him, his fangs inches from her neck.

"Well, Cake told me she was moving out to marry her husband and I was really upset, so I ran into the forest and this fox told me she could give me the life I wanted. And all I had to do was say the words. So, I did. So when I woke up this morning I was in gumball's bed and was the Queen and was really confused."

"did you say a fox?" He asked laughing

"Yes, why?"

"Did you ever hear the saying as slick as a fox?" He asked her.

"Well, yes."

"Then you should know that you never trust a fox, she probably did it to screw up your life, Fi."

"Marshall, what am I going to do? I mean this isn't what I wanted! Well it sorta is, but it really isn't! I want it to be the way it used to be, when I loved to go adventuring, when I would chill at your place, and when I didn't have to wear this stupid dress!" She said.

"That was another thing I was worried about. You, in a dress. I don't see the logic." He laughed.

"This isn't funny! This is serious, what am I going to do?"

"It's ok,Fi. I'm sure by now you realized what a butt Gumball is."

"Yeah, he treated me like dirt earlier. Like I was some possession."

"If I ever see him, I'm going to rip his gummy head from his body." Marshall said, his anger flowing through his veins.

"That's what I'm afraid of, Marshie. What did you do to get in here?" She asked him holding onto his shoulders.

"Oh, um, I kind of attacked his carriage as it was rolling on the path. He didn't die or anything but he's stranded for now. I thought it could bide us some time."

"Time for what?" she asked.

"to get you out of here. You don't belong here and if he's gonna treat you like shit then you need to leave."

"Why did you really come, Marshall?" she asked him. His face turned a shade of pink and he situated his eys so they faced the ground.

"Because I love you Fionna." He said, his head drooping to the ground, almost making him look ashamed. Fionna let go of his shoulders and fell back stopping her fall with her hand on the concrete floor. This was the only place in the candy kingdom that wasn't made of candy.

"W-what?" Fionna stuttered for she was taken aback by his statement. He took a hold of her.

"I love you Fionna, I really do and Gumball doesn't deserve you because he doesn't realize how lucky he is to have you as his wife."

"Y-y-you love me?" She asked putting emphasis on the, "me."

"Yeah Fi, I do." He said looking into her blue eyes.

"for how long?" She asked.

"Ever since I saw your reflection in my pond." He chuckled. "I'm so glad I decided not to push you in."

"You know, when you tell someone you love them, it may be a good idea not to tell them you contemplated pushing them into a pond."

"Well thanks for that love advice Fionna." He said.

"No, Marshie, call me Fi." She said and she kissed him. (Woohoo! Finally!)

His eyes were in shock but he kissed her back and held her close to him, not wanting the moment to end. She finally pulled away from him after almost a minute. The redness in Fionna's and his cheeks were evident and they looked away from each other for they became embarrassed. But Marshall placed his hand on her chin and turned her head towards him.

"He doesn't deserve you, Fi."

"I know….but I know someone who does." She said and gently kissed him once more.

**A/N: Ok so I was fangirling the entire time I was writing the fiolee part of this because this is what I have been waiting for ever since I started writing the story. So, I hope you liked it and review my lovelies! Thanks! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ok, since I love you guys so much, I'm going to let you guys decide something. What would you like to happen next in the story? You guys have such creative minds that I would love to hear any ideas. I sorta have an idea of what should happen next, but I don't really like the idea so much. So, leave a review or PM me about it. I would really appreciate it. Thank you my lovelies! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Oh my glob it's the 8****th**** chapter you guys! I know you're all so excited (as am I) so without further ado, here is the 8****th**** chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Adventure Time=not mine L**

Fionna and Marshall were still in the dungeon trying to figure out how they were going to get out. Her cheeks still remained red as she was talking. Marshall noticed and smirked but tried to stay on the topic because the situation at hand was very serious.

"Marshall! Are you even paying attention to what I'm saying?" Fionna asked stomping her foot onto the concrete ground. She said this because she had noticed he was zoning out and was staring at her face, which had caused her to blush once more. Fionna tended to blush a lot.

"Oh-um-yeah, sorry," he smiled cheesilly and rubbed the back of his head with his hand.

"C'mon Marshy, this is completely serious! Now, you said you had an idea. Tell me!" She said.

He sighed heavily. "Fine. I was thinking that since the people upstairs think that you're their queen or whatever that you getting out is pretty simple. Of course, you're gonna need my help, since well, I can fly. Are there any balconies in the palace?" He asked.

"Well, yeah, actually, there's one in my bedroom. We could escape!" she said excitedly.

"I could fly us out of here, in fact it would probably be the only way." He said.

"But what about Cake?" Fionna asked.

"If she's gonna continue to act like she did when I saw her upstairs, then, the chances are, that she won't want to come with us. In fact, she'd probably try to get us in trouble, Fi." He said.

"but, she's my sister, Marshall!" Fionna said throwing her arms our beside her, making it obvious she was upset.

"Look Fionna," he placed a hand on her shoulder, "Gumball brainwashed Cake. She thinks she's a part of some royal thing or whatever which may be true in a sense, but in all reality, she's just his puppet."

"Are you serious? So that's why she was acting so mean! I knew Cake would never really act like that! So what do we do?" She asked.

"Don't look at me! I don't know. All I remember was when I was spying on his carriage before I attacked it, he was practically bragging to the coach man about it." He said.

"Oh my god." Fionna said putting her hands over her mouth. It was obvious that the news she was just told hurt her; a lot. She trusted Gumball. She had saved him how many times yet he still treated her like she was nothing. He made Lord M pretend to love Cake and he set all this up! But, what was it for?

"Fionna it'll be ok, we just need to get you out of here." He said placing his second hand on her shoulder.

"Ok I trust you Marshy." She nodded her head.

"Well let's get this going then," he said as he got up and walked through the gate of his cell and flew to the ceiling, where he would remain through the entire time they were escaping. He looked back at Fionna who was standing there, still in shock of what had just transpired. He sighed and flew back over to her and snapped his fingers in front of her face.

"Aaa to Fionna, hello?" He said. Fionna shook her head a few times and blinked quickly, trying to bring herself out of her comatose state.

"Oh, sorry Marshy. Let's go." She exclaimed. And with that Marshall on the top of the ceiling and Fionna on the stairs, made their ascent back to the palace, where they would go to Fionna's bedroom and escape by flight. Fionna was ginger with her steps and Marshall above her was careful to remain as stealthy and invisible as possible. They reached the top and began making their way to Fionna's bedroom which was at the top of the grand staircase, which they would have to travel on, without being noticed. Well, Fionna was ok to be noticed. It was Marshall Lee who had to be careful of this. Everything was going as planned until Fionna stopped dead in her tracks when she heard Peppermint Maid humming from down the hall. She swallowed the lump in her throat and looked up at Marshall with worried eyes. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"The maid." Fionna whispered loud enough so only he could here and pointed down the hall to their left. His eyes opened and he looked as if he was panicking. Fionna motioned for him to calm down and tried to think of something…..quick.

"Act natural." She mouthed the words to him. He looked at her doubtingly, but had no other choice.

"Hmm hmm lala dee da." The maid hummed as she walked past Fionna who stood there motionless with a big fake smile attached to her face. The Peppermint maid stopped for a second and looked at her crazily, but to respect her, she nodded and said, "Hello my queen."

"Hey." Fionna said informally and awkwardly. "Heh …heh." The awkwardness of the laugh was evident, but she honestly could have cared less of what Peppermint Maid thought, which in all reality, she decided, was rude.

"Phew." Fionna said breathing a sigh of relief. "That was a close one." She whispered up to him. He rolled his eyes but gave a small laugh as he smirked.

"Let's just keep going." He said as he flew a few feet in front of her.

"Marshall stop!" Fionna said as she literally lunged forward to stop him.

"What?" He asked turning around to meet her gaze. Her eyes were scared, almost in shock, and her hand was situated near her mouth so she could bite her fingernails.

Reluctantly, she motioned for him to turn around and he did. Once he did though, he regretted ever doing it. There, behind him was Gumball, and he wasn't happy.

"You!" He pointed a finger at Fionna a he pushed Marshall aside. Fionna was so scared she thought about running, but her legs forbid it. He marched up to her and slapped her across the face. She fell to the floor hard screaming in pain.

"I swear to god Gumball!" Marshall said as he lunged toward him but was stopped by two guards. He was held back by his arms.

"Don't even try, kid." He said to Marshall as he kicked him in the ribs for good measure.

"F-Fionna…." Marshall called out. His blurred vision prevented him from completely seeing her face, but he could see her outline well. Gumball stomped back over to Fionna and picked her up sloppily, not caring about the bruises she was collecting on her body.

"How dare you!" He spat in her face. "You bitch!" He smacked her in the face once more, this time not letting her fall to the floor for cover. Her face grimaced in pain.

"W-what did I do?" She asked in a frightened voice.

"You wanna know what you did? You wanna know what you did?" He asked, his voice getting louder as he progressed.

"Yes." She said in an angry voice.

"You're cheating on me. With that no good criminal!" He screamed.

"Well you deserved it." Fionna spat in his face. Again, a slap to the face.

"You hit me again and you're gonna wish you were never mutated." She warned.

"No one is afraid of you Fionna." He said with a laugh. "I bet you think that by ,"defeating," the ice queen so many times you're suddenly invincible. But do you want to know something Fionna?" He asked her, his perfect face and scary smile curling.

"It turns out, me and the Ice Queen are great friends. We set it all up, don't you see? You're nothing but a puppet and so is your dumb cat! That fox you saw in the forest; also one of my good friends, or henchman, if you will. You think you got here magically? Ha, no we got you here. Everything in your life is a lie!" Tears flew down Fionna's face as she was told this.

"No, Gumball, tell me your lying. Tell me it's not true." She begged her hands trying to cover her eyes, but was unable to due to her trembling.

"The truth hurts, doesn't it, Fionna? Doesn't it?" He repeated in a louder, harsher voice.

"Yes." She said in a soft hurt voice.

"What's to say that vampire loves you at all? Maybe he's just my puppet too, a part of my plan." He said with an evil laugh hat sent a chill down her spine.

"What did you do to Cake?' Fionna screamed.

"Cake, a bad kitty she is, isn't she. Lord M didn't love her. You actually thought we could love? She found that out soon after she moved in. I couldn't let her go, you see. She would tell you too much. So, I brainwashed her."

"You bastard!" She lunged forward at him but a guard caught her before she could reach his face.

"Tsk tsk tsk Fionna. You'll have to learn your manners." He said as he kicked her in the ribs. Fionna coughed and blood seeped down her face.

"Y-y-you better hope Marhsall doesn't w-wake up!" She said.

"Don't worry, he won't." He said.

"You touch Marshall, and I'll kill you, Gumball! You're no prince, you're just a coward. And what's the point of this anyway?" She asked him. His face turned redder.

"The humans!" He exclaimed. "They did this to me, it was them! It was the nuclear war that made me candy. I didn't want this."

"So whya re you blaming me?" She asked a tear slipping from her eye.

"Because you're a human Fionna!" He yelled tears now running down his face as well. Fionna was taken aback by the statement.

"You're right, Marshall. I am a human. My limbs aren't licorice, my head isn't gum, my eyes aren't sweet tarts, and most importantly…. my heart ISN'T made of candy." And with that Fionna broke away from the guard's grasp and kicked Gumball in his face, causing a few of his gummy teeth to fall out of his mouth. And without thinking, Fionna kicked behind her, badly injuring the guard that was holding her back. The two guards restraining Marshall let him go and pulled their swords. They didn't plan on Fionna having a sword of her own, though. She cut through them effortlessly, ducking their sloppy swings and landing on the ground perfectly. Her eyes looked over and saw Marshall who was laying there in pain.

"Marshall!" She yelled running to him and falling to her knees beside her.

"F-f-fionna." He said smiling up at her.

"You're gonna be ok, I promise."

"I know that, dummy, I'm immortal, remember." He smiled wider.

'Oh, Marshall." She said as she reached down and embraced him.

"We need to get outta here, Fi." He said.

"Can you still fly?" She asked.

"I think so, yeah."

"I don't want to hurt you!" she exclaimed.

"You won't, I promise. I'm actually feeling better." He lied, but only so Fionna didn't risk her life for him.

"Ok, well, let's go, before he gets up." Fionna said.

"Ok, but wait a sec." He walked over to Gumball and snapped his arm in half. Gumball was unconscious, but he was in pain, no doubt.

"That's what you get for hurting my Fi." He whispered before walking off with Fionna to escape.

**A/N: Ok, so this is what I conjured up over the past few days when I probably should have been doing my homework. Tsk tsk…it just shows how much I love you guys….and writing. But, if you have any suggestions or any comment at all, please review! I love when you guys review! Bye, lovelies! J**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey everybody! I'm back! I realize it took me a while and I'm so sorry. I hope you enjoy this next chapter and thank you for your support. Enjoy my lovelies! **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Adventure Time, well, let's just say I wouldn't be spending my time writing Fan fiction. (Who am I lying to…I so would.) LOL **

Fionna felt…..weird. Her sides tingled, her arms ached, and her head, well, it hurt….a lot. Her hand reached up and rubbed her head soothingly, still trying to open her nearly glued shut eyes. Her head felt like someone had beaten her with a metal baseball bat repeatedly, not stopping until bruises and lumps were evident. Of course, it wasn't _that _far from the truth. She heard a few murmured voices around her, but decided to try and block them out because they were hurting her head even more.

"Hey, Fionna, wake up." She heard a familiar voice whisper loudly. She turned onto her side, hoping the person would just give up and leave. Sadly for her, the person was stubborn and continued to nudge her over and over.

"Ok, I'm up!" She said angrily and sat herself up. She blew her blonde bangs out of her face and let her blue eyes observe the scene. She was in a familiar area. The grey walls, the red furniture, the knives spread out on the floor. This could only mean one thing, she was at Marhsall's house.

"Marshall?" She asked as she looked at him. He was wrapping up his arm that had been injured in the brawl.

"Fi, you're awake!" He said running to her, dropping the medical tape on the ground. He plopped down next to her on the bed and felt her forehead.

"Holy cheese, Fi, you're burning up! Are you hurting? How's your head?" He bombarded her with questions. Fionna sat there and placed her finger to his mouth.

"Shhhh."

"Why?" He asked.

"My head hurts. I got some kind of wacky headache. What happened?" She asked.

"You don't remember?" He asked almost shocked that she couldn't remember those insane events that had just transpired and that very well changed both of their lives forever.

"Only a few bits and pieces." She admitted. "Why?"

"Geez girl, are you gonna be in for a surprise." He said. So, he told everything, from the brawl to her being a queen. The only thing he left out was their kiss in the dungeon. He wasn't sure if she did or didn't remember, so he thought it would be better if he didn't mention it at all. So, she listened attentively and didn't speak until he was finished.

"Well doesn't that suck?" She said, hanging her head.

"Suck? Fi this is more than sucky! This is a big deal. If and when Gumball wakes up he's gonna have the entire Candy Kingdom police on us. Aren't you at all afraid?" He asked her.

"Not really, I've dealt with worse." She said shrugging her shoulders.

He smirked but shut his eyes and laughed. "I should have figured that the best adventurer in all of Aaa wouldn't be afraid."

"I'm glad you remembered. Although, I'm worried about Cake, what's gonna happen to her?" She asked.

"My guess is that the hypnotizing she underwent can only last so long. She'll probably wake up and realize what's gone wrong and kick some major booty. That would be nice." He said.

"I can only hope, but in the meantime," she got up and stretched, "we have to prepare for some fighting dude, you know that right?"

"I figured as much. The real question is are you healthy enough to fight?"

"Dude, I've endured a lot of crap, I think I'll be fine. A little brawl ain't gonna get the best of me, I promise." She said.

"So," he said trying to break some ice. "You really don't remember what happened at all really?"

"I only know what you told me." She said. In a way, this disappointed Marshall. After years and years of waiting for Fionna to wake up and smell the roses, she forgets their relationship. She doesn't know anything. He thought that perhaps this was the way it was meant to be. And this was nature's way of telling him it wasn't meant to be. But, on the other hand he didn't want to accept that. He wanted to take care of Fi. He wanted her to know what happened and it took every ounce of his being not to shake her and spill it to her. But, he knew he couldn't do that.

"You know? I think I know someone that can help us." He noticed after a couple minutes of silence.

"Oh, and who would that be?" She asked.

"C'mon, we don't have much time." He grabbed her by the arm.

"Marshall tell me now!" She said.

"Just give me a few minutes, I'll get use there in no time." He said. He rushed them out of the house and flew off with her in his arms. Fionna looked down and almost found herself almost afraid.

"Just don't look down, Fi." He whispered to her. She tried to obey his commands but curiosity killed the cat, they say.

"We'll be there in a few minutes, I promise." He said.

They landed shortly in the night air in Cotton Candy Forest.

"Marshall Lee! What in the world are you doing? We can't be in the Candy Kingdom!"

"Just be quiet a sec!" He said. He was looking for something but he wasn't sure where it was exactly.

He checked everywhere. Under bushes, behind trees, everywhere. Finally after almost an hour of search, he was victorious.

"Fi, come here!" He said. Fionna limped over to him, her leg obviously injured from the brawl. In front of them both was a frog that stood attentively.

"Password?" It asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Whatevers2009." Marhsall said aloud so the frog could hear. Suddenly, the frog inhaled them both and they traveled through a portal.

"Marshall, what's going on?" Fionna screamed as they were being transported.

"Don't worry, Fi! Everything's fine." He tried reassuring her. He wasn't too convincing though. Fionna continued to scream because she didn't know what in the world was going on. The girl had just been beaten by the man she thought she loved, she lost her best friend and sister, she was wanted by the Candy Kingdom, and now she was plummeting through some portal. Can you blame the girl for screaming? (I honestly can't.) Suddenly, they stopped moving and they landed on some purple clouds that floated about randomly.

"This is lumpy space!" Fionna exclaimed looking around in awe. "Why are we here?"

"I need to have a little chat with one of my old friends." He said. They walked through the kingdom, receiving stares from the lumpy people. They even received a few, "smoothies," (not the drink!) from some rude ones. They continued on, though and stopped when they reached a familiar house.

"Let's go." Marshall said.

"I'm right behind you." Fi answered. They entered the house abruptly, not bothering to knock. It didn't seem that anyone was really home though. That was, until they stepped into the living room. Lumpy Space Prince sat on his couch watching a soap opera whilst munching on some chips.

"What the lump are you doing here?" He asked. "You could have knocked."

"Sorry I don't have time for knocking." Marshall answered.

"Tell us what we need to know and we'll be on our way, Lumpy Space Prince. We really need your help." Fionna said.

"What the glob do you want my help with?" He asked continuing to eat his snack.

"First off, can you stop eating so we can actually talk?" Marshall asked while snatching his super-sized bag of chips away.

"What the lump do you think you're doing? I like paid for those myself!" He said crossing his arms. Marshall rolled his eyes and contained his need to punch him in the face.

"What is Gumball up to, LSP? I know you know and it's really important that you tell us." She said.

"Gumball isn't planning anything that I know of. Last time I saw him, he was really steamed about something. I'm not sure what exactly; I just know that when that guy gets angry, you stay outta his way. So, that's why I'm here in this dump!" He said throwing his remote to the ground. "Stupid Gumball causing me to be stranded."

"LSP, I'm gonna need you to really think here. What is mad about?" Marshall asked.

"Something about a girl. Not a surprise though. I've always been the ladies' man between the two of us." He laughed. Marshall and Fionna looked at each other in fright.

"Cheeseballs, what's he planning?" Fionna asked.

"Something big, I know that for sure." LSP answered. "Something big."

**A/N: So, what did you think? I'm sorry it took so long, but I've been working my butt off with school work. But, I'm on Christmas break so I figured, "why not?" I hope you all are still interested in it. I'm so sorry for my tardiness. Just consider it a late Christmas/Hanukah/Kwanza/whateva other Holiday there is present. I love you guys and thank you for the continued support. Review please! Thanks lovelies! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey everybody! This is chapter 10 and I'm super excited about it! I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. This fic means a lot to me. It was my first real fic that actually got any hits . I'm so psyched that you guys like it. If you want to give me your suggestions, fell free to review or PM me. **

**Disclaimer: No Adventure Time for me…..it belongs to other peoples. **

"What do you mean something big?" Marshall asked. "What is he planning?" Marshall got closer to LSP, giving him the impression that he wasn't messing around.

"I don't know! It's something big, what else do you want me to lumping tell you?" LSP asked, sweat dripping from his forehead.

"For flipping cheese LSP, you have to have some kind of idea. Our lives could be at stake here (excluding Marshall: He's immortal.)" Fionna cried out.

"I'm sorry, I don't know, I honestly don't know!" He said throwing his arms up in the air. Marshall grunted in response and punched the wall in frustration. Fionna looked like she was about to cry. Her blue eyes were watering as she continued struggling to stand up on her injured leg.

"Then I guess our only option is to hide out for a while." Marshall suggested to Fionna while resting a hand on her shoulder. She looked down at the ground solemnly. This was their only chance and it was a total bust. They couldn't trust anyone now, not even people outside the Candy Kingdom. Anyone could be loyal to Gumball. And if they were loyal to him, they were against Fionna and Marshall.

Fionna nodded in response to Marshall. He was still hurt by the fact that she didn't remember their kiss in the dungeon. The boy waited forever for her to notice and when she finally does, she loses her memory. What luck?

"Why are you guys so worried anyways?" LSP asked picking up his chip bag from the ground, which to him, was a lot of effort.

Marshall and Fionna looked at each other and decided it was best if they kept the drama to themselves. They didn't want more people getting hurt that needed to.

"For certain reasons LSP." Marshall said.

"That's not a lumping answer!" LSP said with an exasperated sigh whist folding his arms. Marshall's face turned red and he mumbled a few curse words. Fionna smiled cheesilly to try and cover up Marshall's obvious attitude.

"What we mean LSP is that it's kind of private." She said.

"What do you mean, "private?" He asked with a smirk. Fionna was about to answer, but Marshall Lee cut her off.

"What we mean is that it's none of your lumping business!" At this response, LSP gasped.

"Watch your language, dude!" He exclaimed. "So no lumping cool." He muttered. Fionna and Marshall rolled their eyes at him. He was their friend and all but at times, he could be really annoying. Well, a lot of the time.

"Well thanks for your help, LSP." Fionna said.

"Yeah yeah, watevs." He responded. Marshall said nothing further to LSP. As far as he was concerned, he should have known something else. And the fact that he didn't give them anything really valuable, filled him with resentment. Fionna's life was on the line. And Marshall was going to protect her at all costs. He needed to know everything and he felt that LSP, despite everything, was holding something back. But, he couldn't put his finger on what exactly that was. So, the two returned to Marshall's home.

"I can't believe it! WE got absolutely no where!" Marshall complained while pacing back in forth in the air. Fionna was seated on the coach, her leg stretched out beside her.

"Well we did learn that Gumbutt's up to something. We just don't know what." She responded while placing her hand under her chin. She moved her hurt leg. "Ouch!" She exclaimed. Marshall looked over at her. He looked from her leg to her face and from her face to her leg once more.

"Fionna, what's wrong?" He asked running to her side.

"Nothing Marshall, I'm, uh, fine." She lied. The pain in her face was evident, but she tried her hardest to hide it. Nothing unusual for Fionna.

"No it isn't nothing, it's something, now let me see." He demanded.

"No!" She refused and crossed her legs together in a pretzel form so he would be unable to see it.

"C'mon, Fionna just let me see." He said trying to reach for her. But, she moved out of the way just in time; literally leaping off of the coach and landing on the gray carpet.

"Ow" She cried as she landed.

"Something's obviously wrong and I'm gonna find out right now." He said flying towards her.

"Get back Marshall, I'm not messing around, you better just leave me alone!" She said climbing up the stairs. He caught her other leg before she could make it all the way up. She grunted and tried kicking her away but he was a vampire, and was overwhelmingly tough. With a sigh, Fionna gave up.

"Fine." She said walking back to the couch limping. She stretched her leg out and closed her eyes. Marshall flew over to her and gently touched her leg, looking it up and down. What he saw disgusted him. Black and blue marks lined her leg along with multiple bumps.

In a voice soft like and quiet, Marshall asked, "Did this happen in the fight?" With no verbal response, Fionna simply nodded her head yes.

"It's broken isn't it?" She asked. He looked into her eyes and nodded solemnly.

"What the hell am I going to do? I can't fight with a broken leg!"

"I wasn't going to let you fight at all." He said getting up and grabbing some wrapping for the break.

"Wait, hold on. What did you say? What do you mean you weren't gonna let me fight. I need to! I am the adventurer and I am the hero. I have to be." She said, her eyes becoming droopy. Marshall looked at her and all he wanted to do was run to Gumbutt's castle and rip his gooey head off. But, he knew she was hurt. He couldn't abandon her; not now, not ever.

"_You're more than just an adventurer, Fi." He thought. _

"Here, drink this." He handed her some purple liquid in a small cup.

"What's this?" She asked eyeing the liquid mysteriously.

"It's some pain reliever medicine for humans. Not sure where I got it, but it should work for you just fine. You need it, Fi, you're break is going to start to hurt really badly."

"How do you know? Did the invincible vampire break his leg once?" She smirked and took the medicine and drank it. He laughed a bit.

"No, but I know enough about humans to know that when they break a bone, they cry like babies." He laughed.

"Like babies, huh? I wish I knew what a human baby sounded like to make the comparison." She said.

"Before the war, humans were all over the place." He said.

"Really?" She asked excitedly.

"Yep. They were spread out all through the woods and what the Candy Kingdom used to be. It was really chaotic. The humans, they didn't like vampires that much. They were convinced that we were evil souls that needed to be killed by a wooden stake or with garlic or something ridiculous like that. They never really figured out that we are immortal." He said with a sigh.

"What did they do?" She asked obviously still intrigued.

"They killed animals, started families, started wars, argued over land, lots of constructive stuff too, but you don't hear much about that."

"Oh, that sucks. How'd they go extinct? " She asked.

"The Mushroom War. The worst thing I've endured in my life." He said.

"Really, it was that bad?" She said, not believing a war could cause all humans to die off.

"The Mushroom War wasn't just a war, Fi, it was a nuclear war. It wiped them out. It also didn't help that that some of the inhabitants in Aaa had a desire to eat human flesh."

"For example? "She asked.

"Well, Rainicorns and Skeletons. Vampires too, but don't worry, you know I don't drink blood or eat flesh." He said with a small chuckle.

"Yeah, we established that on day one," she said with a laugh as well.

"Yep, I will never get over that you thought **you **could eat shades of gray." He laughed hysterically.

"Oh shut up, Lee Lee, we all know you were so freaked out a human was on your lawn that you were gonna push me in a pond."

"Oh because that was so because I was afraid." He said sarcastically.

"Don't act like it wasn't, because I know it was. I can smell fear, Marshall." She said.

"Ok, well that's not creepy in any way." He said.

"Well, you learn something new every day, don't you, Marshall."

"Shut up, Fi." He laughed and tossed the medical tape at her. And for a couple moments, it seemed like everything was going to be alright…..

**A/N: Aww, bonding time with Marshall Lee and Fionna! How cute! I didn't want to include any romantic stuff in this chapter because I'm sort of building up to that. Don't worry, that will come soon, for sure. But, thank you guys for the support and please continue to review. I really appreciate it! Bye lovelies! **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Yes, I know, it's been forever and from the bottom of my heart I apologize. I've just had tons of crap going on. But anyways, this is the next chapter and I hope you like it! Thanks! **

**Disclaimer: Adventure Time y no mine?**

Gumball paced around his throne room looking at the ground as he walked. His eyes were fixated on the ground, and his one hand was nestled on the ridge of his chin. Banana guards lined the room holding staff weapons in their hands that reached the ground. Many looked nervous; sweat dripping from their lined foreheads. Others looked just plain scared, and it was evident in their eyes. Gumball continued to pace and didn't even give them the time of day. He still had a cast on his arm from his previous brawl with Fionna. To him, it was a sign of weakness. He didn't like it; in fact, he hated it. LSP stood in the corner of the room biting on his fingernails with his eyes moving left to right anxiously. He didn't know why Gumball had summoned him to the palace, but he knew from the look on his face, that it couldn't mean anything good. His face was a little more pigmented than usual; a little bit redder compared to his usual peppy pink complexion.

"Gentlemen," he began while he picked his head up and looked them over, not forgetting to glare at LSP in the corner. His voice gave away no signs of anger, and it sounded for a few seconds like he was normal. And they were all naïve to believe so. "As you all probably know, I'm the type of person who is most of the time easy going. If something doesn't work out in my favor, I'm the last one to complain." The guards looked at each other obviously disagreeing with what he was saying.

"But," his voice rose and his eyebrows furrowed together giving away his true anger which shocked everyone in the room, "this is something important to me! How could you let them get away?" He marched up to one of the banana guards and asked.

"I-I-I don't know, sir." He said stuttering and shaking.

"You don't know? You don't know? I know why! It's because you're incompetent! All of you to the dungeon. 300 years!" He yelled.

"But sir, we're the entire Candy Kingdom's defense." One banana guard said.

"Oh you're all so naïve." He said with a smirk. He turned to the front gates of the castle and they opened with a creak. Five individuals dressed in all black entered the room.

"Why welcome!" He exclaimed marching up to them. "Everyone meet the Candy Kingdom's First Special forces team. They have arrived all the way from the Fire Kingdom. And thank you for wearing the fire retardant suits. It would have been a shame if the old place was to catch fire. It would have been a melted disaster." He joked with them.

"Enough with these games." The leader said to him. "Why have you summoned us?"

Gumball's face contorted into a scowl. "I believe you are aware of Fionna the human, correct?" He asked regaining his professionalism.

"Who hasn't?" The one asked.

"Well, since we are on the same page. Have you heard of the Vampire King?" He asked.

"Yes, but he lives in the Night O'Sphere and poses no threat." A different one answered this time crossing his arms.

Gumball chuckled darkly. "It's a shame that you are so unaware." He shook his head slowly.

"What do you speak of?" Another questioned.

Gumball paced in front of them with their confused faces.

"I'm saying it's ashame you don't even know that as we speak, he exists in the Land of Aaa. Right now, he lives among us, posing a threat to both of our nations."

They all dropped their arms beside them and had shocked expressions plastered on their face.

"That is impossible. He was banished from the Land of Aaa years ago. There's no way he would be stupid enough to try and return." The leader rebutted.

"Well as you sit here and agrue with me, he sits comfortably on our land, while he should be locked in the night O'sphere." They paused and sat there staring at him. "Well now that I have your outmost attention, I suggest we rid of him and the human girl."

"Why get rid of the human? She hasn't committed any crimes that we are aware of."

"Oh but that's where you're wrong. Let's not forget the Mushroom War my good men. Her species was the catalyst in creating this out of whack world. How do you like wearing that flame retardant suit, sir? Does it make you feel good about yourself?" He walked up to one of them and questioned.

"I don't mind it too much." He responded.

"But doesn't it make you that Fionna can run around being the human she is while we all suffer from these deformities caused by her species."

"You are speaking like a madman!" The leader said. "Fionna has helped both of our kingdoms thousands of times. The fact that you would betray her sickens me. C'mon men, let's get out of this blastd place and return home. We'll tell the king of your bigotry, Gumball." The leader announced as they turned to the door.

"Oh, now c'mon, stay for a bit." He said. All of a sudden , Ice Queen popped out of nowhere and froze them in their places. They tried to get out of their flame retardant suits to burn themselves free, but it was futile. The evil witch had them pinned.

She cackled and spoke to them. "Not so hot now! Ahahahahaha!"

Gumball smiled sadistically at them as they stopped struggling and looked onward with terror in their eyes.

"This is madness Gumball. Our King will notice we're missing and send a search party for us, mark my words." The leader said.

"Oh there will be no need for that. You see, you're going to do my work for me." Gumball laughed and brought out a long candy cane staff with a crystal ball looking thing on the top. He looked at it and cleaned the top with his sleeve.

"Ah, I haven't used this in a few days." He walked over to them and stuck it in front of their faces.

"Don't look at it!" The leader yelled to his cadets causing them to shut their eyes tightly. But the Ice Queen acted quickly, freezing their eyelids so they had no choice but to look.

"Like I said, fighting is futile, gents." He said as the crystal ball began to show images of spirals and all kinds of different patterns. "I, Gumball, am your highest leader. You now serve me. You will go to your king and tell him there is an official manhunt for the vampire and human girl. You do this and I may decide to keep you alive. You hear me?" He asked as he was hypnotizing them.

They all answered in unison, "Yes, master."

He smirked and brought the crystal staff behind him again. The Ice Queen unfroze them from their spots and they fell to the ground clumsily.

They all looked up at Gumball and stood up in a line. "Sir, we shall not fail you." The leader saluted.

"Ah, works like a charm. You better hope you don't fail. Now off, I've got work to do. You report back to me and me only. Understood?"

"Sir, yes sir!" They said in unison and marched off out of the Candy Kingdom doors.

Gumball stood there with a smirk on his face. Ice Queen seemed to be quite happy as well.

"It seems like everything is coming together well, Gumball." She said with a cackle.

"Of course, Ice Queen. When I have the girl and she is no more, there will be nothing in my way from owning the land of Aaa. It will be mine, all mine!" He said in an evil tone.

"Of course you haven't forgotten about me, correct?" She asked seemingly angry.

"Don't worry, you'll get your share, Ice Queen." He said in an annoyed tone.

At this time, LSP was trying to quietly make his way to the exit without being heard or seen, which, was pretty hard because after all, he was a floating glob of purple lumps. Gumball jerked his head around when he heard a creak and saw LSP who looked so frightened that he couldn't move. Gumball made his way over holding his crystal staff.

"Oh glob, oh glob, oh glob." LSP repeated over and over again as he chewed on his fingernails.

"LSP, did you think I forgot about you?" Gumball asked with a sadistic look on his face.

"Um, no, of course not, I j-just f-figured you wanted some space s-so I was j-just gonna l-let myself out." He stumbeled.

"Oh, LSP, you're never an intrusion, trust me." He pulled out his crystal staff and held it out in front of LSP who tried to run but was instantly frozen to the ground by the Ice Queen. He began to hypnotize LSP like he had just done to the fire kingdom's special forces.

"LSP, yo're job will be to bring Fionna to me, without the vampire. Do you understand?"

LSP ried to fight it but eventually he gave up and responded, "Yes, master."

"good, now go, do your job. Failure will not be tolerated." He yelled to LSP who quickly made his way out of the castle while saying a monotone "Yes sir."

Gumball once again stood in the middle of the throne room his eyes sadistic and his smile evil.

"I'll have Fionna eradicated before the night is over. Bwahahahahah!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000

At Marshall's home

Fionna clapped for Marshall after he was done with his song on the bass guitar. She was on the couch her one leg situated comfortably since it had been broken recently.

"Woo! Damn Marhsall you're such a good musician!" She exclaimed continuing to clap.

"Well shucks Fionna, I try." He said with a smile.

"But I'm serious! You're so good. You should teach me how to play!"

"Me? Teach you? For realz?" He asked.

"Why not?"

"Do you think you could handle the awesomeness of this instrument?" He asked holding up his bass to her.

"I'm pretty sure I can handle an instrument, Marshall. I've handled much worse."

"Well ok, if you're sure…"He teased her.

"Shut up and teach me!" She giggled.

"Fine, your wish is my command." He surrendered.

"gimme it!" She held her hands out for it.

"Um no way in Hell. Here." He flew above her and situated her hands to match the instrument and strummed her hand across the strings.

"Hold your two fingers here. No not there! Here." He said to her as he continued to play for her.

"Look, I'm playing Marshall!" She exclaimed.

He rolled his eyes and smiled. "Yep you sure are, Fi."

Suddenly Fionna stiffened her hand.

"What?" He asked.

"Do you ever dream, Marshall?" she asked.

"Well that certainly was random. Sometimes."

"What about?" She questioned.

"_You." _He wanted to answer but instead said, "um you know, vampire stuff. You wouldn't understand."

"I dream a lot." She said.

"Oh really? What about, Fi?"

"I can't tell you." She said shyly. This made the vampire curious. He flew around to face her front. He was upside down and looked at her questionably.

"C'mon fi, spill."She said.

"If I tell you, will you promise you won't get all freaked out?" She asked still hiding her red cheeks behind her hands.

"Of course." He said in a soft voice.

"You!" She blurted out and jumped upwards to crash her lips to his.

**A/N: Ok, so I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry I have failed to upload in months. School has been so busy and I've had a whole lot of crap going on. I hope you liked this and review. Thanks lovelies! **


End file.
